Surprise! You have a daughter Rick!
by Irisflower101
Summary: Summary- While Rick was gone Drew adopted a fifteen year old girl named Dawn after he saved her life after a car accident and never told Rick. Now Rick will see what it's like to be a dad and Dawn will see what her other father is like.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- While Rick was gone Drew adopted a fifteen year old girl named Dawn after he saved her life after a car accident and never told Rick. Now Rick will see what it's like to be a dad and Dawn will see what her other father is like.

" Dad"! Dawn shouted as she burst through the hospital doors at six "I'm here"!

" Alright"! Drew shouted back and smiled as he saw Dawn throw her stuff behind the desk

" Is that you know who". Dawn asked as she heard her other dad on the phone

" Drew who was that". Rick asked

" A friend".

" Dawn"! Kenny called out, waving the teenager over as she walked out " You have got to see this"! Both Drew and Dawn made it to Kenny at the same time, looking at him expectantly.

"Feast your eyes on what one of the nurse's found," he said, pulling out a tablet. "It's Ragosa. He has a dating profile! Santana2001!" Both Drew and Dawn burst into laughter. Dawn grabbing the tablet to read his profile with an amused grin on her face.

"Likes to walk on the beach at especially at sunset". Dawn read with a smirk

"Who doesn't". Drew said laughing

" Welcome to the beach! Everything your life has to offer is here"! Dawn continued and the trio fell into another fit of giggles as Krista approached them.

"Is that Ragosa?" Krista inquired, reaching to turn the tablet to face her. "Oh my god, you can see his ex-wife's hand in the picture." Paul approached them next and glimpsed the tablet to see what they were crowded around for.

"This man needs some guidance," Kenny began before Drew held up a hand.

"Leave him alone on this". Drew told the others. "He doesn't have your moves, man. He doesn't have 'em." He walked off, still chuckling at Kenny's recent find, pulling Krista with him. Dawn knew what they were talking about. Rick, her other father who had no idea she existed.

Scott called everyone over to make an announcement. When it had been announced that he was going to become the head trauma surgeon, Dawn tuned out. She pulled out her phone and smiled as her boyfriend Ian text her. Her smile fell as she read it.

" Things aren't working out. I'm sorry".

Drew glanced at his daughter and saw her smile then had a sad face. Ian was the only thing Drew could think of and he saw Dawn hold her head up high like nothing happened. Yup she was his daughter.

Scott's rambling, was cut off by Molly hanging up the phone and standing up to talk to everyone.

"Excuse me, doctor. That was dispatch. Bus accident, highway 1-90. The passengers are soldiers. Multiple victims, total count unknown. They're going to every hospital in the area. Ours will be here in 20 minutes," she announced.

"Alright, let's clean and prep trauma! Call in all available surgeons!" Scott announced and everyone put on their gloves, gowns and everything else needed. Dawn glanced at Drew and saw the worry on her dads face.

" Dad is it...". Dawn started

" Please no". Drew whispered before walking away running a hand through his hair.

" Hey kiddo". Krista said and saw her arm in a sling " What happened to your arm"?

" I had a skateboard accident this morning. Dad drove me here and went all doctor mode. He was trying to be my dad and my doctor but he couldn't do it so he was my doctor".

Krista laughed and Dawn smiled before laughing herself.

Twenty minutes later ambulances arrived and Dawn went outside to help move people inside

Dawn saw Drew roaming around and knew he was looking for Rick. She would've helped but she didn't want Drew to see her. Dawn helped direct people calmly inside and her dad had found her other dad.

"T! T! I need you now! Please, over here!" Drew yelled to TC, who had been working on a soldier patient.

"Topher! Hey, Topher!" TC called out, having Topher replace him for running over to Drew and the soldier.

" Dad! Can I help". Dawn asked

" No get inside". Drew said

" I'm not leaving".

" Fine".

"What's up?" TC asked.

"This is Rick," Drew told him.

"Rick"?

" You know my other dad who doesn't know I exist". Dawn said glaring at Drew

"Yeah, he's lost a lot of blood". Drew said ignoring his daughter

"I'm on it. I'm on him, I'm on him," TC assured Drew and the two helped the paramedics wheel Rick into the hospital.

" Dawn"! Molly called

" Yeah".

" Make sure the soldiers that are in standing around are alright alright"?

" Yeah I go it".

Dawn asked every soldier if they were hurt and also had them do some exercises that they couldn't do if they were hurt.

" All good Molly"! Dawn shouted

" Thanks kid"!

Ragosa was directing doctors and nurses into trauma rooms as Dawn almost got trampled.

"Topher, you take over TC's crushed leg," Scott ordered before TC interrupted.

"He's mine and Drew's with me". TC said told the other.

"Are you really questioning me right now"? Scott asked with a questioning tone.

"Drew's army reserve. I'm gonna teach him a few things he's gonna need in the field". TC replied, pushing his arms through a surgical gown that a nurse was holding up.

"Fine". Scott gave in. "Bring him up to pre-op in an hour. I need to amputate".

" Dawn"! TC called seeing the teen through the crowd looking lost

Dawn shot her head in her uncle's voice's direction and weaved through the crowd.

" This way". TC said

Inside the trauma room, Kenny and TC were working on Rick's leg while Drew checked his vitals, a concerned look on his face.

"You can't let him amputate. T, you gotta save his leg," Drew pleaded. "Kenny, page the vascular surgeon on call and get him here now."

"Dr. Murphy's tied up with another soldier at University, can't—," Kenny started before Drew interrupted.

"No, no. He has to get here now! We need him here right now! Kenny, you gotta get it figured out—," Drew yelled.

"Drew, Drew, Drew! I'm working here! This isn't gonna help Rick. You gotta keep it together. We stop the bleeding, go outside and take a breath," TC ordered. "I'll call you if anything changes. I promise."

"Just get him, get him—."

"Go"! Drew walked out of the trauma room, worried sick about Rick, and stripped off his gloves." Dawn go after him".

" But I...".

" Now Dawn"!

" Don't yell at me"!

" Then do as I say"!

Dawn let out an aggravated " Ugh"!, before walking out and saw no sign of her father " Great".

Dawn walked around and noticed both Topher and Krista patching soldiers up. She pulled up a stool and Krista glanced at her.

"You're going to use scissors?" The soldier inquired and Topher interjected.

"No, put those down. She's gonna use a scalpel. It gives a cleaner edge and is less messy".

"I promise, Private Wilson, I will be gentle with you". Krista told him, glancing at Dawn from the corner of her eye. The teenager was oddly quiet and Krista saw a look of sadness on the young girls face.

"So, are you from around here or…?" Wilson asked, tensing as Krista did something to his wound.

"Was that a pickup line or you really wanna know". Krista responded.

"I don't know—," he started.

"The cat's got your tongue. It's probably the concussion". Krista said in a joking matter

"Snap, Wilson". the soldier Topher was sewing up laughed.

"Only if I got it from you. Cause you're—you're a knockout". Wilson replied. Topher and Krista chuckled while the solider shook his head. "See what I did there? The concussion? Knockout? Boom." Krista laughed as she started to finish up working on his arm.

"That's excellent work, PFC," Topher told the private from the hallway.

"I'm gonna go get some dressings". Krista announced, standing up and walking to another room and also gestured for Dawn. " Alright kid spill it". Krista said once they were in the other way

" Ian broke up with me". Dawn whispered trying not to cry

" Look at me. He's an idiot alright? Your beautiful Dawn. Don't let some guy bring you down. Trust me I know. You'll meet somebody who will love you forever. Ian is just one heartbreak closer to your true love".

" Thanks Aunt Krista that means a lot".

" Anytime kid. Let's go".

Krista and Dawn returned not long later and sat back down in their seats.

"Well, Private Wilson. I'm assuming you would like to meet our resident youth ". Krista said, wrapping up his arm. He nodded

" I'm Dawn. I come here for the night shift and just chill, wreak havoc, pull pranks, and mess with the staff. And you are a soldier who I appreciate for serving us".

" Thanks". Wilson replied as Krista finished the bandage. " You look like a fighter kid". He gestured to her arm

" Oh Umm thanks. I fell of my skateboard trying to do a double flip. I wanted to get back up but my dad wouldn't let me".

" See I told you your a fighter".

Dawn smiled and left after Krista and Wilson were flirting again.

The teenager passed by Rick's room as Drew and TC emerged. TC glanced at Dawn while Drew kept walking.

"What have you been up to". TC asked Dawn and him walked down the hallway to the break room together.

" What I do best". Dawn said with a smirk leaning against the doorframe

" Wreaking havoc. Great work". TC said giving her a thumbs up " How's your arm".

" Fine. Once this is off I'm trying it again".

" As your doctor I say no your not but right now I'm your fun uncle and I say go for it". TC said with a smile

" You wanna see it"?

" Sure kid".

Dawn showed TC the video of herself that Drew took on her phone and TC winced as he saw how the teen had broke her arm.

" Nice trick double flip. You'll get there! Don't give up". TC said before walking away

Dawn decided to talk to a few soldiers and asked about Rick.

Rick was captain, funny guy yet serious, he'd been a soldier for a while and did whatever it took to get his men to safety.

She asked if he was interested in kids and they asked why. Dawn said she was just curious and wanted to pass the time.

Rick apparently had talked to his girlfriend, which Dawn knew was Drew, and had said he wanted a kid just not yet.

'Well he's in for a surprise'. Dawn thought ' Hey Rick, I'm your daughter Dawn. How's it going? Oh yeah this is gonna be great'.

Dawn listened to the stories all the soldiers told about themselves and Rick. She listened with curiosity and and recorded them all. They didn't mind.

" You look like a fighter kid". A soldier said " What do you wanna do".

" I haven't really thought about it yet. What is there for me".

" You've got a future Dawn. Don't tell yourself otherwise".

The soldiers went different ways and Dawn gave them puzzled looks but shrugged it off. She headed toward Rick's room and saw Drew walk in, carrying his chart.

Dawn peeked in through a small opening in the curtain and watched her dads talk.

"Drew, I'm scared," Rick admitted, staring at his leg.

"I'm booking the surgery," the doctor announced. "And I swear I will drug you and do it myself if you don't agree."

"Okay," Rick whispered.

"Okay," Drew repeated, going to write something on his chart. The Captain reached for his hand, but Drew pulled away.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry," he said. "You have to prep for a surgery." He cleared out the room and left, leaving Rick staring at his retreating form.

Drew slammed right into Dawn on his way out and she fell. Luckily her arm didn't hit anything but she smacked her head against the floor.

The teen blacked out and when she came through she saw Kenny, Drew and Ragosa standing over her.

" You alright". Drew asked helping his daughter up

" Yeah. I just blacked out for a couple minutes".

" Three". Kenny said glancing at Drew and Dawn smiled " See man I told you she was fine! She's a fighter like her dad".

Dawn smiled and Drew helped her get up and Ragosa gave her a pat on the shoulder while Kenny did the same before they parted ways.

" Dad". Dawn said " I saw you talk to Rick. You pulled away. That's messed up even for you".

" I'm not gonna be the gay doctor". Drew snapped

" Nobody's gonna give a shit".

" I'm not taking that chance and watch your mouth. I have work to do".

Dawn watched her dad walk away and later everyone stood in the main room of the ER as one of the Mexican musicians started to play the military taps. The young PFC Wilson was wheeled out of his room, a sheet covering his head, as everybody formed a memorial tunnel. As Wilson's body passed by, the soldier who had been standing in the doorway of Wilson's room placed a folded up flag on his chest, holding back tears.

Soldiers saluted as he went by and the Mexican band took off their hats. Krista, watching him go, started to silently sob again, leaning into Kenny's shoulder. He put his arm around her, comforting her as she cried.

" Stop". Dawn said as Wilson got to her and everyone stared at the crying teen " Your fight is over Wilson. But you will always be a fighter to us. You will be remembered forever. Adies soldier".

Dawn was crying the whole time she spoke and everyone smiled. The teen then saluted and placed a plastic flag she found on Wilson's body.

Wilson was rolled away and TC was the closest one to Dawn so he pulled her into a hug as she cried.

" Why do people have to leave so soon". Dawn sobbed into her uncles chest

" I don't know kiddo". TC said " I don't know".

Dawn cried for ten minutes and pulled herself together. TC smiled and said " Your a tough kid Dawn. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise".

The teen just nodded, followed different people and watched them operate.

Dawn didn't realize an hour went by and went with Krista as Rick was just starting to be led away to surgery. He didn't get very far before Scott approached him.

"Captain Lincoln, I want you to know that we're going to make this absolutely painless and save as much of your leg as possible," he informed the soldier, who nodded but didn't say anything back. "As soon as it's done, we're gonna get you on the best prosthetics we have. I've already called a buddy of mine at the Intrepid, so they'll be expecting your call."

"Thank you," Rick replied sullenly.

Krista, Dawn and Drew were standing off to the side, watching the exchange before Rick started to get wheeled away again.

"Go with him, he's terrified!" Krista told the other.

"I can't," Drew answered, staring at his shoes.

" Dad he's your boyfriend! The soldiers won't care". Dawn hissed

" Wait how would you know"?

" I kinda asked if they would care if one of co workers was gay and they said no".

"Don't you ever tell me how tough you are again, do you understand me? All that MMA talk, all that ranger talk? It doesn't mean crap if you let him go through this alone," Krista said, about to walk away.

The soldiers in Rick's platoon saluted him and offered him words of encouragement as he passed them. Scott continued speaking to him, but it didn't look as if he was listening very hard. Right before they reached the elevator, Drew called out.

"Hold it," he announced, walking through the soldiers to get to Rick. He moved forward and gently grabbed onto Rick's hand.

"I'm gonna be there for you, I promise," he said, leaning down. "I love you." There was only a slight hesitation before Drew kissed Rick in front of everyone. TC and everyone looked surprised and proud while Dawn squealed in excitement making people look at her. Krista was smiling at them, and a few of the soldiers just stood there.

"Me too," he replied.

" Dawn come here". Drew said and Dawn looked shocked

" Me". Dawn said in shock

" Your names Dawn isn't it".

Dawn was gently shoved by Krista and everyone smiled as Dawn slowly made her way to Rick. She glanced at TC who gave her nod and a smile.

" This is Dawn. Your daughter". Drew said and Rick's eyes widened. " I adopted her a few months ago".

" Hi". Dawn said with a smile and a wave

" It'll be an honor to have you as my daughter". Rick said with a smile.

Rick was then led into the elevator and as soon as the door closed, everyone started to disperse.

" So that's why you wanted to know about Rick". A soldier said making Drew look at his daughter

" You asked about Rick". Drew asked

" Dad you weren't telling me enough. Saying papa is a soldier wasn't good enough. Plus I had to know if he would like me".

" He's not gonna like you". Dawn looked at her father upset " He's gonna love you".

Dawn smiled and started talking to the soldiers about her arm. She showed them the video and winced like TC did when they saw the teen break her arm.

" So Drew who's the mom. You or Rick". Kenny joked and Dawn burst out laughing while Drew just rolled his eyes.

The rest of Drew's shift went by fast and he took Dawn home or tried to anyway. It was seven am and Drew knew his daughter was exhausted yet she didn't wanna leave and after ten minutes Drew drugged Dawn.

" I'll get you back". Dawn mumbled before she went limp

" Counting on it".

" She was exhausted". Kenny said with a smile " I can take her".

" Kenny...".

" No man it's cool".

" Thanks".

Drew handed Dawn to Kenny and said " I owe you", before leaving to Rick's room.

Kenny put Dawn in the front seat and buckled her up and saw her head lean against the seatbelt.

He drove home, placed Dawn on the couch and slept for a couple hours until he heard Dawn move around.

He smiled as he heard her try to be quiet but dropped a bowl and cursed.

" Shit". Dawn said and picked up the bowl before getting cereal and watched tv on low volume.

Kenny woke up at two thirty and saw Dawn wasn't there. He began to panic until he saw a note.

" Went to the movie theatre a couple blocks away with some friends at one. Didn't wanna wake u. Be back at three. Love ya Uncle Kenny. Btw I made you a sandwich",

Kenny smiled and found the sandwich in a ziplock bag and saw it was turkey cut in four's.

" Dawn thank you for knowing me so much". Kenny said and ate the sandwich while watching tv

It was now three thirty and Kenny got a call from Dawn.

" Where are you". Kenny asked

" On a bus". Dawn replied casually

" What the...what the hell are doing on a bus"!

" I'm going to the hospital. I didn't wanna bother you and I'm talking to you right"?

" Dawn that's not the point".

" Sorry. I'll tell you sooner next time. Oh I'm at the hospital bye Uncle Kenny"!

" Bye Kid".

Dawn hung up and walked into the hospital. Drew came down and told her Rick was awake.

He led her to his room and she stopped just before the entrance.

Drew smiled and saw his daughter took a deep breath before she walked in.

Rick smiled and talked to Dawn for half an hour. He asked how she came to be in Drew's care.

" I got in a car accident. My dad was driving and a car came out of nowhere. My parents didn't make it and Drew was my doctor. He asked if I had any other family. I don't. So Drew took care of me and a couple months later I'm his".

Rick smiled once again and Dawn saw he was tired.

" I'll let you rest. Bye papa". Dawn said

" Bye Dawn".

As Dawn walked out she let her mind go back to the day she met Drew.

Few Months Ago

Dawn was on a gurney. She heard a doctor talking to her but it took her a moment to process what he said.

" What's your name sweetheart". TC asked

" Dawn".

" Well Dawn I'm gonna take care of you okay? How old are you"?

" Fifteen as of last month".

" Any siblings"?

" No it's just me".

" T! We need you"! Topher shouted

" Drew! You got this"!

" Yeah"! Drew replied and became Dawn's doctor " Hey kiddo".

" Hi".

" Well Dawn looks like it's just a broken arm, a few bruises, and a couple cracked ribs. You should be fine in a couple months".

" Where's my parents".

" We'll go look once I put your arm in a sling alright? What color you you want? We've got black, purple, blue, or orange".

" I want purple".

" Alright. Hold your arm up".

Dawn did as she was told and Drew slung the sling on the teen.

" See simply". Drew said with a smile " Now let's go find your parents".

Dawn walked out with Drew and she grabbed his hand like a child. Drew smiled and found TC.

" T"! Drew shouted and TC shot his head toward him and Dawn. " Have you seen Dawn's parents".

TC's face fell. He had heard Dawn's parents didn't make it.

" They didn't make it". TC said and saw Dawn start to cry " I'm sorry Dawn. We did everything we could. You got her"?

" Yeah. I got her. Dawn I'm sorry".

" What do I do now? I have no other family".

Drew hugged the teen and everyone who walked by stared sadly at Dawn.

" You can stay with me okay"? Drew said after Dawn calmed down ten minutes later

" Really"?

" Yeah. It's no big deal".

" Thank you".

Drew looked around and heard Dawn say " Don't leave me".

" I won't I promise".

Dawn had stayed with Drew for two months and he asked if she wanted to be his.

" Like your daughter". Dawn said with a smile

" Yeah. What do you say Dawn? You wanna be my daughter"?

" Yes! Yes I wanna be your daughter"!

Drew smiled and a couple days later Dawn was his. That night Dawn ran in and shouted " T! TC"!

TC came running out and was taken back as Dawn launched herself in his arms.

" Drew adopted me this morning"! Dawn shouted and everyone around smiled and cheered. " I have a dad"!

TC smiled and hugged Dawn. Drew walked in and smiled.

" Your in for a ride Drew". Topher said

" I know".

" Jordan! Drew adopted me"! Dawn shouted as she saw her walk in.

" That's great kiddo"!

" Man I would've never expected you to become a dad". Kenny joked

" Very funny Kenny". Drew said with a smirk and saw Dawn look at him smiling

Present

" Dawn"? Drew said " You in there".

" What? Oh ummm yeah I'm in here".

" How'd it go".

" You know how it went. I saw your shoe outside". Dawn said with a smirk

" I'm your dad. It's what I do".

" I know".

Dawn and Drew hugged and before both knew it it was the night shift once again.

A few people came in after a four car accident and the last person made Dawn's heart stop.

" Ian". Dawn breathed


	2. Chapter 2

" Ian". Dawn breathed and shouted for TC who came rushing out " This is Ian".

" Ian? Your boyfriend? I'm on him alright. I'll take care of it". TC said and Dawn nodded and watched Ian disappear

Dawn turned around and saw Ian's parents. They never liked her so she wasn't surprised when his father slapped her across the face

" Hey"! Kenny shouted and punched Ian's father in the nose, breaking it.

" Uncle Kenny! Stop"! Dawn shouted as Ragosa and Paul held Kenny back

" You hit my niece again I'll do more then break your nose"! Kenny shouted

" You hit my daughter"! Drew shouted coming around the corner

" HEY! EVERYBODY STOP"! Jordan shouted and looked at Ian's parents before speaking " You go to your son, Kenny step outside, and Dawn your with me".

Everyone split and Jordan got Dawn an ice pack.

" Thanks". Dawn said

" So have any idea what that was about". Jordan asked as they walked

" Ian's parents don't really like me for starters".

" Why's that"?

" I got him in a car accident before I was Drew's daughter. My parents let me do whatever so we both got high, he got in a car accident, I got blamed for it blah blah blah".

" Sounds like you've had a hard relationship".

" It's been hard but we've managed until he...broke up with me. He didn't break up with me! His parents made him"!

" Whoa slow down kiddo. We don't know that".

" I know him. If he wanted to break up with me, he would've shown a sign"!

" How'd you meet him anyway". Kenny asked as he came back in

" I met him at a friends when we were getting high".

" You've gotten high before"? Molly asked

" Yeah I was thirteen at a party and I had had a very bad day so I got high".

" Don't worry kid I won't tell your father". Kenny said

" Which one". Dawn said with a smirk and everyone laughed " Speaking of them I'm gonna go see papa".

" I'll let you know if I find out anything about Ian". Jordan said before walking away

Dawn headed to Rick's room and saw him watching a movie on his computer.

" Hey kid". Rick said

" Hi papa". Dawn said as she sat on the edge of the bed

" So Drew tells me your boyfriends here"?

" He got in a car accident and his father smacked me across the face and...".

" What back it up Dawn. His father smacked you in the face"!?

" Yeah but don't worry Uncle Kenny already punched him for you and dad".

Rick smiled and just stared at Dawn for a moment. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Dawn was also around five feet and three inches.

" Can I ask you something". Dawn asked

" Ask away".

" Did your parents want you to join the military"?

" Not really. I mean they supported me going but didn't want me to go".

" If I were want to join would you stop me"?

" Probably. I'm your dad Dawn, I'm gonna want to protect you".

" Dad just says yes and then that's the end of the discussion. Actually it's not even a discussion. It's more like me asking a question and he immediately says no".

" That's Drew for you".

" Dawn". Kenny said

" What up". Dawn said standing up

" Ian's awake".

" Sweet. I'll be back papa".

" Bye Dawn".

Dawn walked past Kenny and he stepped inside to talk to Rick.

" How's it feel to be a dad man". Kenny asked

" Weird, exciting, nervous".

" She's a good kid. Drew's done a good job. He only had her stay with him for three months before he wanted her".

" I can see why".

" Drew just brought her here every night and she immediately became family to everyone. She's always skateboarding".

" And getting hurt". Rick said with a smirk

Kenny smiled and said " She comes in here with a new bruise or cut almost once a week. She's a tough kid".

" Kenny". Drew said " Hey Rick".

" What's up man". Kenny asked

" You punched Ian's father"?

" Yeah. No one messes with my niece".

Rick and Drew smiled and Drew and Kenny had to go back to work.

" Where's Ian". Dawn asked Jordan

" His parents are in there so give it a minute". Jordan replied with a smile

Dawn kept an eye on the curtains the entire time and everyone smiled as they passed by.

Dawn saw the curtains move and sneaked past Ian's parents before entering to see him.

" Dawn". Ian said with a smile

Dawn whipped around and smiled. Ian was alive. He was okay.

" Hey". Dawn said and kissed him without a second thought

Ian smiled and kissed her back. They pulled away and Ian kissed Dawn again.

" Hey Ian I...". TC started but turned around and rubbed the back of his neck

Dawn and Ian pulled away and Dawn left, ignoring the look TC was giving her.

The teen waited outside and after a couple minutes saw TC walk out of Ian's room.

" Your to young for boyfriends". TC said

" Would you rather me kiss a girl". Dawn said with a smirk

" Let me think about it".

Dawn rolled her eyes and gave her uncle a small shove. He smirked and Dawn watched as more and more people came in.

The teen fell asleep at Molly's desk around fifty thirty am and everyone took pictures of her or just smiled.

" Kid wake up". Drew said, shaking his daughter

Dawn groaned and Drew winced as the teen shifted and smacked her forehead against the desk.

" Ow shit"! Dawn said and snapped up " Man that hurts"!

" You'll survive". Drew said with a smirk

" Gee thanks dad".

" Your welcome. You wanna go home or breakfast".

" You know the answer".

" Pancakes it is".


	3. Chapter 3

" Dad I'm going out with some friends to the movies". Dawn said a few days later

" Alright just be at the hospital by eleven okay"?

" Got it. Love you".

" Love you to".

Dawn gave Drew a hug before she walked outside and got in her friends Gena's car in the front.

" Hey Dawn". Gena said

" Hey".

" How's it going".

" Good. You know just chillin",

" Nice to hear. So you remember Lance right"?

" Yeah. Blonde hair right"?

" Yup. He's coming tonight".

" Sweet. He's cute don't you think".

" Are you kidding me? He's hot"!

Dawn started laughing and Gena just smiled. They arrived at the movies and two hours later were on the road back home with Lance and his friend Henry behind them.

Gena and Dawn were talking about Lance when a car came out of nowhere and slammed right into Gena.

Lance had no time to break and slammed into another car causing another car accident.

Gena's car rolled and rolled until finally it stopped after seven. Dawn's forehead smacked the dash of the car and a piece of broken glass sliced against her arms.

The airbags flew open immediately and Dawn's leg got smashed between the dash since the front of the car got smashed into a tree.

Dawn looked at Gena before she fell unconscious and saw her eyes were closed.

" I love you dad". Dawn whispered

Linebreak

" Oh god". Drew said as he arrived at the scene and so did TC, Jordan and Paul.

" Drew! It's Dawn's friends"! TC shouted as he got Lance and Henry out of the car

" Drew look". Jordan said as she saw tire marks then Gena's car

" Shit". Drew said

Drew and Jordan made it to the car and saw Dawn and Gens unconscious.

" Drew her legs crushed. We gotta get her out of there". Jordan said and called over a few firefighters who got the door off no problem.

A few paramedics came also and immediately got Dawn on the stretcher.

" Drew go. Take the night off and be there for Dawn. Not as her doctor but as her father do you understand". Jordan said

Drew just nodded, not trusting his voice, and hurried in the ambulance with his daughter.

They arrived at the hospital and Kenny and Krista immediately took Dawn while Drew waited in Rick's room.

" How'd she look". Rick asked

" Terrible". Drew said and was pacing back and forth

" Drew take a breathe".

Drew took a deep breathe and sat in the chair next to Rick's bed. They waited a couple hours before Kenny stepped inside.

" How is she". Drew asked Standing up

" That is one of the toughest kids I have ever seen man". Kenny said with a small smile " She's alright for now. Her heart stopped twice due to blood loss and a collapsed lung but she's alright. She's also got a broken leg and a slight cut on her head".

" Can I see her"?

" Sure man. She should be waking up anytime now".

Drew told Rick he'd keep him updated and Kenny led Drew to Dawn's room.

Kenny left Drew alone and smiled as Drew held Dawn's hand right away.

Dawn groaned as she became conscious and almost began to panic until she heard her father's voice.

" Dawn I'm right here. Your in the hospital".

Dawn's eyes snapped open and she looked at Drew who smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

" Dad". Dawn said

" Yeah Dawn I'm right here".

Dawn closed her eyes again and took a couple deep breathes. Drew watched his daughter and saw the cuts in her arms.

" Dawn"! Gena shouted and Dawn's eyes snapped open

" I'll go tell her your okay". Drew said and stood up

He found Gena a couple rooms away and saw her with Kenny and Topher.

" Mr Alister I'm so sorry. The car came out of nowhere and I had no time and...".

" Gena it's okay. You didn't see it. The important thing is your both safe".

" So she's okay? Oh thank god"!

" I'm telling you Drew that kids a fighter". Kenny said as the two of them stepped out

" How long did her heart stop". Drew asked

" Three minutes the first time and one the second time. She scared the shit out of us man but she fought like hell".

" Should I take her home after shift"?

" She should be fine so I don't see why not".

" Where's my daughter"! A women cried as she came through the doors

" Karen she's fine". Drew said

" Oh thank god. And Dawn".

" She's good. A broken leg and a few cuts and bruises but she's fine".

" Dawn always was a tough kid. She was eight and she was hanging upside down from a tree in my backyard. She fell and dislocated her shoulder but she didn't cry. She just shook it off and climbed back up the tree".

" Karen, Gena's asking for you". Paul said coming out

" Thank you. I'll see you later Drew".

Karen gave Drew a quick hug before she headed to her daughter's room.

Drew headed to Dawn's room and smiled as she fast asleep.

" She looks so young". Kenny said as he walked by

" She is". Drew said before he sat down next to his daughter, glad she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was sitting at Molly's desk listening to music with one headphone in when a women was rolled in on a gurney by two paramedics

" Twenty four year old female, status post eight foot fall from pole". The paramedic said " With cervical flexion injury".

" A pole? What kind of pole". Kenny asked as he walked up to her

" A stripper pole". The women said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world " I dance at the bare trap gentlemen's club over by the Pan AM expressway. I believe I fell off. It's never happened before".

" Let's take her to exam one and get some X-rays". Drew said " Dr Alister and we'll be checking you over, making sure everything's okay. Paul. Paul"?

Paul was in a daze as he stared at the girl and Dawn smacked him in the back of his head.

" Snap out of it Paul". Dawn said

" Sorry". Paul said

" Looks like you wanna help out with this one". Drew said with a smirk

" Uh, yes, yes, yes, let's do it". Paul stuttered and walked around the desk

" Dawn stay out of trouble got it". Drew said before he walked away

" No promises dad". Dawn said with a smirk and Drew rolled his eyes " Hey wait. Umm so I have a date in a couple days and...".

" Wait what happened with Ian".

" He cheated on me weeks ago. So anyway...".

" He cheated on you"?!

" Yes dad keep up here. So he's older then I am...".

" How much older"?

" Would you let me finish first sheesh. He's only a year older then me, I met him at school, he asked me out, I said yes and we're going to dinner. So don't freak out when I'm not here".

" Okay. If he breaks your heart I'm kicking his ass".

Dawn smiled along with her father and he ran down the hall to the girl who fell off the stripper pole.

Dawn was only alone for less then half hour before Jordan came behind the desk and stood next to her niece.

" Hey kiddo. How you doing". Jordan asked

" I've got a date in a couple days". Dawn said with a smile

" Thats great kid". Jordan said with a smile and saw a patient coming through the door " Krista your with me".

" Sixteen year old healthy female with shortness of breathe. Unclear etiology". The girl paramedic said

" What's your daughters name".

" Nina". The mom said

" Okay we'll take a listen. Sats are normals and lungs are clear. Nina I'm Dr Bell-hart. What's going on".

Nina tapped her throat and Dawn watched as Krista pulled out her flashlight and looked in the girls mouth.

" Holy crap". Krista said

" What is it". Jordan and Dawn asked

" She swallowed a fork".

Dawn started choking as she had took a drink of her soda and Molly patted her back.

" A fork"? The mom said

" Heather take care of her parents. Let's get here to trauma one".

" How do you swallow a fork". Dawn asked

" How do you swallowed a gumball whole". Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow

" It was one time, dad was the one who dared me to and I thought it was smaller. Don't judge me".

Kenny just smiled before he had to walk away and Dawn saw TC and Topher rush in.

" Lauren, send off a trauma panel and notify the blood bank were activating the massive transfusion protocol". TC shouted

" Yes Doctor". Lauren replied

Dawn watched the DEA agent get sent out of the room and couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong today.

The teen shrugged it off however and put her headphone back. She watched people come and go and smirked as she saw Ragosa stare at Landry.

" You gonna ask her out or just stare at her". Dawn said with a smirk

" What are you talking about". Ragosa said trying to play it off

" Oh please Ragosa. I've seen guys look at me the way your looking at her. Ask her out already".

" Dawn".

" You just got divorced Ragosa. Your free to date anyone single and Landry is single. I say just go for it".

" Your to young to give out dating advice".

" It's good advice isn't it".

Ragosa stared at Dawn who smirked and rolled her eyes as Ragosa walked away.

" You know I'm right Ragosa"! Dawn shouted after him and Drew gave his daughter a weird look " Dating advice".

" So your playing matchmaker now"? Drew said with a smirk

" Someone has to since your all hopeless in the dating game".

" When did you become an expert".

" Since now".

Drew ruffled Dawn's hair and laughed as she pouted like a child.

" Not funny dad". Dawn said and quickly fixed her hair with her hands

" It was fun for me. Gotta go kid".

" Bye dad". Dawn said and raised an eyebrow as the DEA agent went back into the room with TC " What is that guys problem".

Dawn made sure no one was actually looking her as she made her way into the room just as the DEA asked if the patient was talking yet.

" Just mumbling he's barely conscious". TC said

" You two were on the scene did he say anything there"?

" Just a lot of moaning". Topher said

" What about the pilot? Can you describe me"?

" Dead". TC quickly said and Dawn rolled her eyes as the DEA kept asking questions.

" Don't be a smart ass. Was he Hispanic or white or what"?

" White and dead". Topher said

" Alright did you notice any other drugs on board.

TC was about to reply but Dawn beat him to and he couldn't help but smile.

" Look buddy my uncles are trying to save this guys life and you asking a thousand questions isn't helping. So how about you wait outside, let my family save this guy so you can get what you need out of him and get the hell out of here understand"?

The DEA agent gave Dawn a nasty look and didn't even move a muscle.

" I don't take orders from a little girl". The man snapped

" Hey T look at this". Topher interrupted and everyone looked at the ultrasound

" What is that". The man demanded

" If you shut up for once maybe he can answer". Dawn snapped

" His abdomen's filled with blood". Topher answered

" He's gonna need surgery. Jocelyn, call the OR and tell them to prep for an XLAP. We're gonna need a CT for quick chest and head." TC said and they started wheeling the man out

"You can talk to him post-op. But that'll be a few hours. Our waiting room is right there, okay"? Topher said, pointing out the waiting room as they moved the patient down the hallway.

" Dawn you coming". TC asked

" Yeah sure why not". Dawn said with a smile

"Do you have your security badge? I forgot mine". TC asked Topher.

"Do not fret or be blue! This badge will get us through". Topher said, holding up his badge.

" I gotta tell a nurse I'm going with you". Dawn said and quickly ran back to the nurses station " Can you tell my dad I'm with TC and Topher if he asks".

" Sure thing kid". A nurse said with a smile

" Thanks". Dawn said and was about to walk away until she heard the DEA agent on the phone

" Yeah don't worry. He's in my custody. I said don't worry. I got it". The guy said

Dawn once again felt something wrong about the guy and this time told TC and Topher as she caught up to them at the elevator.

" I got a strange feeling about that guy". Dawn said " He seems sketchy".

" I know the feeling kid". TC said

The elevator opened and they off headed to radiology. Dawn held the door open as TC and Topher wheeled the patient in past Dwayne.

" Hey Dwayne what up". Dawn said with a smile

"Hey guys, is this a social visit or strictly business"? Dwayne asked, standing up.

"What do you think"? Topher replied.

"That was sarcasm. Next time I'll text with an emoji."

"Little grumpy tonight, Dwayne"? TC joked as they lifted the patient onto the machine.

"I'm hypoglycemic and I forgot my candy bar".

" You know we have vending machines right"? Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow

"Here's a fiver for the vending machine". Topher said, handing Dwayne a five-dollar bill. "Knock yourself out when we're done."

"It only takes ones," Dwayne replied,

Topher grabbed the money out of Dwayne's hand as he walked to the other side of the patient and Dawn smiled

"What". Dwayne muttered.

After not getting a response, he went back to the computer and viewing room, Dawn following.

" Here you big baby". Dawn said and handed Dwayne five dollars in ones

" Kid your a life saver. How 'bout some old school?" Dwayne said with a smile and flipped on the music and it started playing through the speakers.

"T? T"? Topher asked, laying his hand on TC's shoulder. "A little help?"

"Yeah—yeah. Let's do it". TC answered, helping move the man onto the bed. The two doctors headed back to the computer room as the patient got the scan

The team watched the monitors as the guy's CT came in and after a few moments the two went back into the testing room and started getting ready to send him to the OR.

"The OR called back, they're ready for him," Dwayne announced as he walked into the room, leaving Dawn alone in the computer room.

"A little help"? Topher asked

Dwayne, Topher, and TC lifted the patient up to move him onto the gurney when the door opened.

The DEA agent walked in and Dawn quickly moved in front of him so he couldn't get through.

" Sir your not allowed in here. Wait outside". Dawn said and her head hit against the wall as the agent pushed her " Ow. Toph I'm bleeding".

"Hey, is he talking yet"? The agent demanded.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but agent I-didn't-catch-your-name this is a restricted area and we need to get him to the OR," Topher replied.

"No one's going anywhere".

"Is that so"? TC questioned, approaching the man.

Before he got too close, the man pulled a gun and hit TC in the face.

"TC"! Dawn yelled as Topher cried out "Hey"!

" Are you okay". Dawn asked

" I should be asking you that". TC said with a smile

"You think I'm playing, doc"? The agent said "Just get him talking."

"It's not that simple," TC answered as pulled himself off the ground.

Once he was up, he pushed Dawn over by Dwayne. Drew would kill him if anything happened to his daughter.

"I don't care, get him talking". The agent demanded, swinging the gun around.

"Hey, there's no need to point that here". Topher insisted and the agent shot Dwayne in the head right when Topher finished.

Dawn stood in fear and felt Dwayne's blood on her face. She started shaking and barely had the courage to look down.

Dwayne's eyes were still open, lifeless and looking up. Dawn put a hand over her mouth and threw up on the floor.

TC stood from where he had ducked down and saw Dawn finish throwing up. The teen was hyperventilating and backed up so she was leaning against the wall. His heart broke as he saw how small the teen looked.

"How's that"? The man asked as TC and Topher ran over to Dwayne, calling his name.

"He's dead," Topher said after checking his pulse.

"Well, now I have your attention,"

TC and Topher stood up from Dwayne and TC moved protectively in front of Dawn.

The gunman ordered them around and within a few minutes, they were pushing a filing cabinet in front of the locked door of the room.

Dawn was still shaking and didn't even bother getting the blood off her face. She was to traumatized to do anything. She hadn't even spoke a word.

"His abdomen's full of blood. He's going to die if we don't get him to the OR". TC insisted.

"Just shut up," The agent ordered. "Get over there against the wall and turn around. I'm gonna have a little conversation with him and then I'll be on my way."

All three of them obeyed and Dawn had her eyes closed while her forehead was pressed against the cold wall. She had blood on her fingers from her head earlier and wiped em down the wall, her eyes still closed.

"Oh god, Dwayne," Topher whispered under his breathe.

"I know, I know. Just do what he says so we're not next". TC whispered

" Don't say that". Dawn whispered, opening her eyes for a quick second to look at her uncles before closing them again.

"Hey, shut up over there"! The agent yelled, waving the gun at them, before turning to talk to the patient.

He was yelling at him in anger, asking if he was trying to double cross him and where his money was.

Before the patient could get a reply in, he coded. The agent didn't know what it meant, and continued to ask questions before turning to Topher and TC

"What the hell's wrong with him"! The agent demanded. "Just get over here and make him talk."

Dawn stayed against the wall while TC and Topher walked away. The teens mind was a blank and all she could see was Dwayne and his lifeless eyes.

" I'm gonna die down here". Dawn thought " I'm gonna die".

Dawn didn't hear the arguing behind her and her eyes shot open as she was grabbed from her shoulders and facing forward with a gun pointed to her head.

"If I don't get what I need, I'm a dead man. So get him talking, because if he dies she is gonna join your friend on the floor over there, followed by you two," The agent threatened.

TC nodded and him and Topher started to work on the man as Dawn threw up again

The gunman looked disgusted and allowed Dawn to turn back around as long she didn't move, well she could turn around if she wanted but she couldn't take a step anywhere.

Dawn closed her eyes once again and barely heard TC, Topher and the gunman talking. It was a while before Dawn heard anything again and when she did, Jordan was at the door.

"TC! Open the door"! Jordan cried.

"Who the hell's that"? Osborne interrogated.

"TC, what's going on? Why's this door locked"?

"It doesn't matter. Just get the door and make her go away," TC was pushed towards the door and Dawn was hyperventilating again. "Just remember, you screw up and the kid gets a bullet through her body".

"What is going on? TC? Hello? Dwayne"?

TC moved the file cabinet and cracked the door slightly, allowing his head to peek out and talk to Jordan.

"What the hell is going on here? Why's this door locked"? Jordan asked and Dawn was about to throw up for a third time.

TC started muttering excuses and explanations, saying that the patient had to be rescanned multiple times.

"TC, slow down. What...why is your head bleeding"? Jordan asked before the agent pulled her in

"Don't move! Now close the door and lock it"! Osborne ordered. "And don't think I won't use it"!

Jordan held her hands up in surrender and surveyed the scene. Topher was pushing air in and out of the patient's lungs, Dwayne was on the floor dead, and Dawn was throwing up.

"Hey, get against that wall! Get against that wall now"! The gunmen yelled.

Jordan frantically obeyed as he pushed her against the closest wall and she saw Dawn had blood dripping down her neck. Why the hell would you hurt a child?!

"Oh my god, Dwayne"! Jordan exclaimed as she actually looked at him and moved to go to Dwayne's side before the agent pointed his gun at her and started yelling.

"Hey, hey, hey," TC interrupted as he came between the two and lightly pushed Jordan back to the wall "Take it easy, it's going to be okay."

TC moved back over to the patient and Jordan saw the blood from Dawn's hands on the wall.

" It's going to be okay". Dawn whispered " It's going to be okay".

Dawn kept repeating those five words for a while until she heard the gunmen shout.

"Hey! Is he dead? Cause he looks dead"! Osborne shouted and pulled Dawn with him

"No, he's not dead". Topher insisted.

"No? Then why is that thing still beeping? Huh? And why are you pumping his chest? It means he's got no pulse! Do you think I'm stupid"!

"Hey, we know. We just need to get the blood to his brain and then we can fix him and wake him up. But I need that bag over there. Get me the bag if you want him to talk".

"Hey, we know. We just need to get the blood to his brain and then we can fix him and wake him up. But I need that bag over there. Get me the bag if you want him to talk,"

Dawn quietly grabbed the bag and handed it to TC who dropped it on purpose. The sound made Dawn jump and Jordan picked up the bag.

Dawn didn't know what her family was doing until she saw TC remove the man's finger pulse monitor and drop it on the floor with the bag.

Jordan knelt down to grab the bag and put the finger monitor on her own finger. Her heartbeat was all over the place but the agent didn't seem to notice.

" It's working, we stemmed the bleeding". Topher announced.

"Okay, okay, but he's still not talking". Osborne pointed out angrily.

"I just need some time". TC said

"I don't have time"!

Dawn was shaking and felt the gun press against her side. She closed her eyes and started counting inside her head.

"I need to clamp the aorta to get the blood to flow to his brain! Okay? I can wake him up for a few minutes and then you can talk to him". TC insisted.

"Right, we got the heart beating". Topher said.

"I've seen it done before". Jordan added as the man checked his beeping phone.

"Okay, alright, you have five more minutes, that's it".

The agent moved the gun away from Dawn and the teen fell on her knees, putting a hand over her fast heart.

Upstairs Ragosa was trying to stay calm and Drew asked him what the hell was going on as the SWAT team arrived.

" TC, Topher, Jordan are in a hostage situation along with...".

" And who Ragosa? Where the hell is my kid"!? Drew shouted as he realized Dawn wasn't at the desk

" She's with TC and Topher". A nurse answered and Drew felt his heart stop

" My daughter is down there with a gunman"! Drew whisper shouted

" I know your worried but Drew you gotta keep it together". Ragosa said and saw Drew about to cry " Dawn's gonna be fine. She's got Jordan, Topher and TC with her. You can be a worried father but I need you also to be doctor and take charge".

Drew just nodded and not even ten minutes later everyone gathered around Ragosa as he was about to explain why the swat team had arrived.

After Ragosa finished all the patients the hospital was expecting came through the door.

" Look man if you need anything I'm here". Kenny said as he patted Drew's back

" I don't think I'm the one who's gonna need you". Drew said before moving to help the burned patients

TC slowly put the scalpel down as the three doctors conversed. The agent was soon back in the room.

"I'm taking her and we're leaving. If any of you follow us, she's dead". The gunman announced pulling Dawn's arm back, earning a pop sound.

"Take me," TC volunteered quickly.

Dawn tried to yank her arm free but she got pushed back against the wall. Her head hit the wall much harder this time and she gasped as the gunmen shot at her. He missed but two out of three bullets grazed Dawn. One grazed her shoulder and the other her side.

"Dwayne, stop hogging the MRI machine"! a voice called through the door and all eyes turned toward that.

TC looked up just in time to see a flash bomb fall through the ceiling tile. He tacked Jordan to the ground as the bomb went off. He wasted no time in jumping up and disarmed the gunman, the gun going off as he dropped to the floor.

TC climbed on top of him, punching him multiple times in the face before SWAT pulled him off. As they carted the gunman away, they kept TC back.

"Jordan? Jordan"!

"I'm okay," she assured form her spot next to a shelf.

TC nodded and looked at Dawn. Her eyes were wide with fear and TC saw she was looking at Topher.

Blood started to soak the front of Topher's scrubs and he swayed, falling over and onto the ground.

"Topher!" TC exclaimed.

"Oh god, Topher! No! No! No!" Jordan yelled, running to him at the same time as TC.

"Somebody get a crash cart!" TC ordered as Ragosa ran in and looked at the scene with a shocked look on his face.

Dawn was to overwhelmed with everything and put her hands over her ears before she screamed from the top of her lungs.

Everyone jumped at the sudden screech and Dawm screamed so loud, she broke the glass that separated the computer room and the machine room.

" DAWN"! Ragosa shouted but the teen kept screaming

Dawn stopped screaming after another minutes and her eyes shot open as her throat was burning.

A swat team member led Dawn to the nurses station and the teen sat on the floor. Nobody had noticed her yet, not even her own father who was rushing a patient into a hospital room.

" It's going to be okay". Dawn whispered and pulled her knees to her chest, watching the world go by.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn sat on the floor for a while longer in silence and didn't hear anything until she heard they were moving Topher to the OR.

The teen suddenly saw Topher's bloody body along with Dwayne's dead one and screamed again. It was to much to handle.

The whole floor jumped and everyone was wondering where the sound had come from until Drew saw his daughter on the floor, blood all over her body.

" DAWN"! Drew shouted and everyone jumped as a few of the hospital room doors and windows shattered.

" Kid it's okay"! Kenny shouted and let out a breathe as the screaming stopped but his heart broke as the teen started crying

" He's dead! Dwayne's dead! I watched him die"! Dawn sobbed and the floor was still quiet " He got shot right in the forehead! His blood is my face! And now Uncle Topher is dying! He got shot! I almost died more times then I can count! Now I'm bleeding in three different places and don't even feel anything"!

" Drew we gotta get her to a room look". Kenny said as he saw pulled his hand away from the teens shirt and saw blood.

" Dawn where are you bleeding? What happened". Drew said trying to keep his daughter awake and calm

" He's dead". Dawn kept repeating and Drew picked up his daughter and followed Kenny to an empty gurney since the rooms were full.

Drew gently set down and they patched up her head before moving to her shoulder and side.

" Get Landry to talk to her". Drew said and his pager beeped " Shit".

" Go man. I got her". Kenny said and Drew nodded before taking one last glance at his daughter and heading to his patient.

Kenny was gonna go to find Landry but he stayed in place as Dawn finally started talking.

" I threw up three times in that room". Dawn whispered " Out of fear I guess. Dwayne's eyes were still open after he was dead. They were lifeless and cold. My heart couldn't stop pounding against my chest the whole time. I don't even know what was said half the time, I blanked out probably from shock. I kept thinking I was gonna die and my mind wasn't even working. The gun was pointed at me so much I lost count. I dislocated my shoulder to since Osborne pulled it back as he tried to pull me off the floor. I don't even know why I screamed, twice. I didn't know what else to do. I sat on that floor by the nurses for twenty minutes before I cracked again and anyone saw me. Scott didn't even see me but I didn't want to be seen".

Kenny didn't say anything expect pull the teen into a hug as she started to cry. The teen was traumatized and there was nothing anyone could do.

" Let's get your shoulder fixed up then we can get you set up somewhere okay"?

" I want to be with dad". Dawn whispered

" I'll patch you up then we'll find Drew. How's that sound"?

" Good".

Linebreak

" Toph? Topher"? TC said softly standing to the side of Topher's bed in a recovery room as his brother started to wake up. " Topher"!

" Your not gonna kiss me are you"? Topher asked

" Just try and stop me". TC replied with a slight smile as he leaned forward and kissed Topher's forehead " So all things considered you're...". TC started but trailed off

" Yeah. Dwayne, man".

" Yeah that's gonna be a hard one to forget".

" How's Jordan"?

" Shaken. She had to work on Milo".

" What"?

" Carotid injury. I wish- I wish I killed him".

" I wish you killed him before he shot me. I have three kids". Topher said and didn't see the pained look on TC's face " That scared the crap out of me man. I almost pissed myself. And then those flash bangs, took me back to the war you know"?

" You ever think about that sniper that shot Thad"?

" I try not to think about anything about that day. Do you? T"?

" Just keeps popping in my head after seeing Dawn so scared".

" How is she"?

" She's traumatized Toph. Poor kid wouldn't stop screaming when she saw you go down. She even broke the window up there and some on this floor along with doors since she screamed so loud again".

" That was her"?

" Hard to believe a scream like come out of such a small child. Kenny was fixing up her shoulder when I just saw her".

" She's only fifteen and got scarred for life".

" You didn't see her face when you got shot Toph. She was so terrified and in shock, I didn't think she was even breathing. She's not my kid but if anything happened to her, I'd feel like I lost my own child".

" T...". Topher began but his wife came rushing in

" Topher! Oh, Topher"! Janet yelled as she same running in

" Hey"! Topher said surprised

" Toph". Janet said and gave him a hug

" It's okay".

" I don't understand. How did this happen".

" Topher will explain everything. You guys need to talk, Janet. He's going to be fine. I took the bullet out myself. Toph, there's extra morphine in the PCA machine. You just, you-you enjoy". TC said

TC walked away and ignored Topher as he called over him. TC ran into Dawn as he came to where the nurses station was.

The teen looked exhausted and now had her arm in a dark blue sling. Dawn also had a tub of half eaten chocolate ice cream in her hand.

" Want some". Dawn asked holding out her spoon

" Thanks kid but I'm good".

" It's got brownie pieces in it".

" I'll pass Dawn".

" Your missing out. There's been a second explosion incase you wanted to know. Aunt Jordan needs someone to go".

" Jordan. I got it. I can go". TC said as he walked over to her and Molly " Topher is fine. I just saw him. Spread the word".

" Can I go with you just for the ride".

" No. I'm not putting you at risk again".

" First of all we had no clue that guy had a gun, second I'm alive, and third I'm scared to be here but don't wanna tell anyone".

" Jordan! Dawn's coming with me".

" Hey! T, can we talk for a second". Jordan said and handed Dawn another spoon as she dropped her's

" Yeah". TC replied and stopped outside a room

" The only place you should be going right now is home. You've been through a lot tonight. So has Dawn and your putting her in danger taking her with you".

" So have you but your here and Dawn just said she was scared to be in here. The teen was just held at gunpoint for a couple hours. She needs to get out for a few hours".

" T...".

" I need to get out. I can't be late and have that on my hands. Tell Drew I got Dawn".

" Sweet". Dawn said and gave Jordan her ice cream

" No T! Dawn! Wait"! Jordan called as the two started walking " Drew, I need you to go with TC and Dawn. Keep an eye on...".

" Why is my daughter coming"? Drew asked

" She doesn't feel safe at the moment Drew. I'm not fully onboard on her going but maybe TC was right. Dawn was in a traumatic experience and maybe her going out will get her mind off of it for a while".

" No. Dawn get over here now"! Drew shouted and his daughter whipped around

" Why can't I go"! Dawn shouted

" Because I'm your father and I'm doing what's best for you"!

" Uncle TC won't let anything happen to me! I'll be fine"!

" I said no! Now back behind the desk and stay there before I lose my patiences"!

" Drew"! Jordan shouted and saw Dawn was about to cry

Drew looked at Jordan then at his daughter who had silent tears streaming down her face.

" Dawn...". Drew started

" Don't touch me". Dawn snapped " I'm going with Uncle TC and your gonna have to deal with it".

Dawn walked with TC while Drew and Jordan talked for a couple more minutes.

TC helped Dawn get suited up and they both leaned against the door outside since TC needed a minute

Dawn stared straight ahead and tried not to think about what just happened to her but she couldn't. It kept replaying over and over again.

The gun, Dwayne, Topher, the blood...so much blood.

" Kid. Kid". TC said and Dawn realized she was hyperventilating " Breathe".

Dawn closed her eyes and took deep breathes with TC. She calmed down right when Drew came out and he gave her a worried look.

" Hey you alright"? Drew asked

" Yeah. I'm fine". Dawn said with a small smile and hopped in the truck with Drew and TC

Linebreak

It took half hour to get to the scene and Dawn saw it was chaos from the start. She couldn't even count everyone that was on the ground, injured and non injured.

" Hey stay close to me or TC alright"? Drew said and Dawn nodded " I love you".

" I love you to dad".

Drew gave his daughter one last glance before he walked away and left her with TC.

TC had Dawn help on a couple people and would glance at her every now and then to make sure she was doing okay.

" Get the less severe injuries off to university hospital. Make sure you label before you ship. Take a marker and write their conditions and their vitals on their right arm. The more severe injuries are to be stabilized here before being transported". TC said and Dawn knew not everyone heard

" Can I borrow this". Dawn asked as she found a megaphone in a truck

" Go for it kid". The guy said and helped the teen on the truck

" Attention everyone incase you missed what was said get the less severe injuries off to university hospital. Make sure you label before you ship. Take a marker and write their conditions and their vitals on their right arm. The more severe injuries are to be stabilized here before being transported. Understood". Dawn said and everyone nodded " Thank you".

The guy helped Dawn back down and she hurried to Drew and TC as she saw them following a firefighter

" Dawn stay outside". Drew said as they arrived at the building that was coming down any minute

" Fine". Dawn said and watched everyone go inside

Dawn looked around and saw everyone running around. Most people were calm and others were in a frenzy.

It surprised her to see people so calm during a crisis. She guessed they were only calm on the outside since half the people looked like they wanted to explode.

The metal creaked and Dawn turned her attention back to the structure. It was coming down.

" Let's go! Come on! The structures unstable! It's going to shift"! A man shouted

" My dads in there". Dawn said " I'm not moving".

" Look kid I know your scared but we gotta go. Your dad isn't gonna be happy if your dead now is he"? A women said

Dawn looked at structure and knew the lady was right. She grabbed the women's hand and ran to the trucks

" How old are you sweetie". The women asked

" Fifteen". Dawn replied, not taking her eyes off the structure

" What's your name".

" Dawn Alister Lincoln".

" That's a pretty name".

" Thanks".

Dawn glanced at the women for a split second and knew she was done asking questions. She tried at least to make conversation but Dawn only cared about her dad and uncle.

It was only a couple more minutes before Dawn say Drew and TC run out of structure. The teen wasted no time and ran into her fathers arms.

" Alright kid lets go". Drew said as he released Dawn from the hug

" Bye kiddo". The women said

" Bye". Dawn with a smile and decided to ride in the front since now there was a person in the back with TC and Drew

The ride was quiet and Dawn was glad the driver didn't try and talk to her. She wasn't in the mood for conversations.

She looked out the window and her eyes started to close but she quickly snapped them open as she saw the gun pointed to her face

" Hey kid you alright"? The driver asked

" What? Yeah. I'm...I'm fine thanks".

The driver was about to question the teen but they had arrived at the hospital and Dawn was way to eager to get out of the truck.

Dawn didn't wait for Drew or TC to get out before she walked into the hospital and suddenly couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack.

" Hey Dawn you good". Kenny asked

" I can't breathe". Dawn blurted

" Okay. Let's just come this way".

Kenny led Dawn into the break room and closed the blinds before turning around and saw his niece grabbing her chest

" My hearts pounding". Dawn breathed

" I know kid. That's normal. Look at me and do what I do alright. Just take one breathe at a time okay"? Kenny replied and kneeled down so he was level with the teen

Dawn followed Kenny's breathing for a couple minutes before she was breathing normal again.

" You alright kid"?

" Yeah...yeah I think so. Thanks".

" Anytime. Here you want your ice cream"? Kenny asked as he opened the freezer

" That'd be great". Dawn replied with a smile and took the ice cream before walking out

Kenny followed and found Drew right away in the halls.

" Everything alright"? Drew asked as he saw Dawn turn the corner

" She's a mess man". Kenny said " She just had a panic attack and apparently she's had three in just the past hour".

" I should've taken her home".

" She's better off here to be honest. I'll keep an eye out".

" Thanks Kenny".

Kenny patted Drew on the shoulder and walked the positive direction. Drew found Dawn at the desk and gave her a smile.

Both father and daughter turned toward the room in front of them and saw a man reunited with his wife.

" They thought his wife was dying but it was the wrong person. She just had his wife's name tag". Dawn said and her father took a bite of her ice cream

" Happy ending then". Drew said and him and Dawn saw Ragosa, Landry and Krista come out of the room " Unbelievable huh"?

" Yeah. But then uh who's that poor women who was burned"? Krista asked " Who does she belong to"?

" Let's see if we can match her to any other reports". Landry said and Krista followed while Ragosa took a phone call

" You wanna walk around a bit". Drew asked

" Yeah sure". Dawn replied and put her ice cream down

The teen had barely stood up before Drew got a page for Topher

" We gotta go". Drew said and rushed to Topher

Dawn and Drew got there only to have to move out of the way as Topher was getting rushed to the E.R

The two met up with Jordan on the way and her and Drew were all set incase they had to scrub in.

Scott was working on Topher along with Kenny and Dawn was biting her fingernails. Scott was staying stuff that Dawn didn't understand but she didn't really care. She just cared that Topher was alive.

TC came rushing in a few minutes later and scrubbed in right away. He looked like hell.

" He can't die". TC said " He can't die".

" TC you alright"? Scott asked

" He can't die".

Nobody said anything and Dawn jumped as TC suddenly jumped froward saying " I gotta stop the bleeding"!

Kenny and Scott had to jump in front of TC and hold him back. Drew jumped in to help and everyone was shouting.

Drew and Kenny managed to pull TC into the hallway and Dawn just stood while Jordan was pulled in to assist Scott

" Hey kiddo let's get out of here". Krista said as she came down five minutes later " Drew sent me for you".

" I think I'm gonna stay". Dawn replied

" Okay. Well if you need anything I'll be upstairs okay"?

" Gotcha".

Krista walked away and Scott looked up and saw Dawn. He looked at Jordan then back at the teen hoping Jordan would get the hint.

She did and gave Dawn a thumbs up.

" One hell of a night". Jordan said

" I'll say". Scott said

It was silent the rest of the time as they finished up Topher and once they finished, Scott and Jordan looked to where Dawn was and saw she had left.

" He's okay". Dawn said as she passed by Drew and Krista in a patients room

" You okay"? Drew asked

" Yeah. I'm good".

Dawn walked over to the desk and sat in an empty chair. She laid her head down on her arms and the next thing she knew Drew was shaking her awake.

" Time to go Dawn". Drew said with a smile

Dawn yawned and told everyone bye. Once the teen got home she just laid on the couch and was out like a light.


End file.
